powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Escap-e
'Escap-e '''is a 2 parter in Power Rangers Coaster Force. It features the debut of Lucas/Laser (Auto Cop) and the debut of a power up, Dragon Rider, for Fiona. This is the first time in the Reiwa Era that Kamen Riders have appeared in any adaption. Plot Part 1 The State Fair has come to town and the rangers are excited. An old friend of the girls, Lucas/Laser is apart of the traveling show. Count Vladsmir tells Dr. Anton to take advantage of the show to trap the rangers. The girls think about designing an escape room with a new creation of Anton's Panda Mime. When the rangers stumble upon the Escape Room, they are none the wiser, but end up locked in. Jezella says they have an hour to solve the code or they will be burned alive. Lucas did not venture with them, but he senses danger morphs in Auto Cop Rider Drive. He confronts the vampires (in bat form) before they fly back to the monster world. They are replaced by the Bauri, Necro, and Wing-Bat. The team meanwhile continues to solve the puzzles in the room, oblivious to the events outside. Part 2 The AZXK girls watch Auto Cop's fight and wonder who's the man behind the mask. However, Marie sees he's more mechanical, imperfect (like Mel after a long day). She tells them no mortal man is behind the mask. The Rangers solve the Puzzle with five minuets to spare, saying the bombs were deactivated. Fiona then unlocks a new ability, super Android Mode which turns her into Dragon Rider Kiva-la and the exterior of the escape room blows off, reveling Panda Mime. Lucas and Fiona head after Panda Mime wile the remaining four rangers deal with the bats. Panda Mime is destroyed by Drive Bazooka before grown giant. Lucas uses the Transformation Jet Blade on Teddy's terms in the final attack against him. They rangers bid Lucas farewell before bumping into the "sisters". They ask who that boy is, Seamus is about blurt he is Auto Cop. Mel covers and says an old friend. Cast Youth * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (Dragon Rider, CF Green) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Tait Blum-Lucas/Laser (Auto Cop) * Sherry Rene-Lavender Grey * Marie Xephila Richard * Emma Shannon-Corinne Janssen * Jolie Hoanh-Rappaport-Rin Koruda * Violet Lux-Lola Martinez Villains * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir (voice) * Dr. Anton * Kosarin * Maya LeClark-Jezella * Bauri * Necro * Wing-bat * Panda Mime Powers and abilities Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing), X-Blade (Firebreak), Firehawk Zord, Biometric Armor/Jet Blade Millennium Force: Ignition, Electro break, Dolphin Zord, Techno Armor Furry 325: Final Form (Dragon Rider->default), Full Furry Blade (Python Clash), Python Zord, Exoskeleton Railbalzer: Coaster Train (Mono-cast), Drive Tire, Storm Zord, Wind Armor Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI), Outlaw Zord, Pig Skin Armor Auto Cop: Morph, Pat Saber, Drive Bazooka, Transformation Jet Blade -Both Kosarin and Jezlla were in bat form in this episode Errors * Lucas/Laser is based off a former roller coaster at Dorney Park, of which neither Mel or Fiona are at. Marie's description of being less human may stem from being one of the first ARC's (like Mel, who was upgraded over the years). His ride is also on the German circuit in real life, not the US. Notes * First time a Kamen Rider appears in ''Power Rangers since A Friend in Need * First appearance of a female rider (as a power-up) ** Kaman Rider Dragon Knight (the first Rider with a female rider) was not created by Saban or Disney * First time a rider uses a cockpit control sword as this is not an aspect of Super Sentai, despite joining the Megazord (such as Drive with the Ninningers) * Genral Quarzite and Professor Charles don't appear in this episode * Excluding Lucas, everyone morphed only in part 2 See Also * Block 6: Utter Pandamonium-Counterpart (Megazord Fight) from Himitsuranger * Shurikin Sentai Ninninger vs Kaman Rider Drive Spring Vacation-''Counterpart (Lucas' suit) * Why Did Time Stop?-Counterpart (Auto Cop's debut) * ''King of Vampire-Counterpart (Fiona's Power up) Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode